Retour à Mystic Falls
by Jinkoo
Summary: (Spoiler saison 4)Le 300ème anniversaire des fondateurs va être célébré. Pour l'occasion, Caroline revient à Mystic Falls. Si elle espérait revoir certain de ses anciens amis, il y a des personnes qu'elle ne pensait pas du tout retrouver... Sa vie actuelle va t-elle être remit en question avec certaines rencontres ?
1. Prologue

Pour bien préciser les choses : Les personnages et le monde de "TVD" appartiennent à leurs auteurs ! Je ne me fais en aucun cas de l'argent dessus ! Les textes sont cependant issu de mon imagination même si ils reprennent plusieurs détails de la série ! J'écris simplement pour le plaisir !

.

**RETOUR A MYSTIC FALLS**

**PROLOGUE**

.

_Mystic Falls…_

_Cela doit faire 150 ans que je n'y ai pas remis les pieds… J'y ai connu tant de choses…_

_Amitié… Regrets… Bonheur… Douleur … Amour… Désespoir… _

_Dans quelques jours aura lieu le 300ème anniversaire des fondateurs et même si cela n'est pas l'événement le plus important, cela semble être un bon prétexte pour y retourner… Voir ce que cette ville est devenue… Voir qui y réside encore… _

_Il y a tellement de souvenir dans cet endroit… Nous étions si proche avant que tout ne s'effiloche petit à petit… Cette ville si pleine de vie était devenue un lieu macabre et emplie de noirceur… Les ombres s'étaient emparées d'elle et même si nous avions fini par les vaincre, nous n'avions pas réussi à nous pardonner… Tant de sang avait été versé par notre faute… Tant de sacrifices... Tant de morts…_

_A présent nous ne sommes plus très nombreux… Seuls les immortels peuvent encore fouler la terre qui recouvre ceux qui sont restés humains… J'aurais tant voulu que nous restions unis ou que rien ne soit jamais arrivé… Même si cela eut signifié mourir il y a de nombreuses années… Mes amis me manquent… Leurs rires… Leurs sourires… Notre innocence… _

_Je ne sais pas si je fais le bon choix… Puis-je vraiment retourner dans cette ville ? Ne serais-je pas un danger pour ses habitants ? Et si tout recommençait ? Non… Cette ville bien qu'emplie de magie n'est pas maudite… Tout ira bien… Et peut-être que je pourrai y vivre à nouveau…_

_._

_~A suivre~_

_._

N'hésitez pas à laisser des « reviews » pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Tous les avis et remarques sont acceptés ! :D !


	2. Chapitre 1

Pour bien préciser les choses : Les personnages et le monde de "TVD" **appartiennent à leurs auteurs** ! Je ne me fais en aucun cas de l'argent dessus ! Les textes sont cependant issu de mon imagination même si ils reprennent plusieurs détails de la série ! J'écris simplement pour le plaisir !

.

**RETOUR A MYSTIC FALLS**

**CHAPITRE I**

_._

_La nuit était presque tombée lorsque la voiture se gara devant l'allée de la maison de la famille Forbes. Une jeune femme à la chevelure blé ferma tranquillement sa portière avant de poser son regard azur sur la demeure. La maison avait subi quelques changements depuis son départ de la ville il y a de nombreuses années. Avançant calmement vers la porte, elle remarqua que celle-ci ne permettait plus de voir à l'intérieur, à présent elle était faite entière de bois. Haussant les épaules, elle sortit les nouvelles clés qu'elle avait reçues pendant qu'elle était au Japon._

_Pénétrant dans la pénombre du hall, elle observa chaque détail. La décoration avait complètement changé... Mais cela lui semblait normal, plusieurs générations de sa famille avait défilé depuis son départ, il était tout à fait normal que des changements aient été faits. Elle regarda les différentes photos. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle aperçue sa mère avec un enfant sur l'une d'elle. Elle se souvient de sa joie quand elle avait appris qu'elle allait avoir un demi-frère mais également de sa tristesse en sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester auprès d'eux sans que les habitants de la ville de remarque qu'elle ne changeait pas au fil des ans..._

_Essuyant une larme qui venait de parcourir sa joue, elle respira profondément avant de se rendre à l'étage. Arrivant devant la porte de son ancienne chambre, elle ne put réprimer un sourire en voyant son nom écrit en toute lettre dessus. Ouvrant la porte, elle sourit à nouveau. Rien n'avait changé depuis son départ. Elle aurait pensé retrouver des cartons ou tout simplement une pièce réaménagée mais au contraire, sa chambre était toujours la même. Ce qui la surprit le plus fut l'état générale de la pièce. Elle était entretenue. Il n'y avait ni poussières ni toiles d'araignée. S'asseyant sur son lit, elle remarqua une enveloppe au papier jauni au fil du temps._

_Lisant la lettre, elle ne put empêcher les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux. Sa mère la lui avait laissée peu de temps avant de partir rejoindre son père. Dedans elle lui expliquait que la maison lui serait toujours ouverte. Que son secret était révélé aux membres de la famille afin que la chambre soit toujours entretenue dans l'éventualité où elle pourrait revenir sans risque d'être reconnu ou, si elle devait l'être, elle aurait un moyen de se faire passer pour sa descendance. Fermant les yeux, elle comprit ainsi pourquoi sa chambre était toujours dans en si bon état et remercia intérieurement sa mère pour tant d'attention._

_Ouvrant le tiroir de sa table de chevet pour ranger la lettre, son regard fût attiré par une sorte de parchemin roulé. Le dépliant avec attention, elle resta comme figée._

_« Tu es belle... Tu es forte... Tu es pleine de lumière... Je t'aime bien... »_

_« Je suis sérieux. Il y a eu quoi pendant mon absence ? Pourquoi tu l'as gardé ? »_

_D'un geste colérique elle reposa la feuille dans le tiroir et le claqua brusquement. Machinalement, elle sortit son téléphone et se calma en posant son regard sur le fond d'écran. Le sourire de Tyler l'apaisa en un instant. Il lui manquait et il ne l'avait toujours pas prévenu de son arrivée. Légèrement contrariée, elle se dirigea vers sa penderie pour se changer les idées et voir par la même occasion, l'état de son ancienne garde-robe. Elle grimaça légèrement. Si certaines tenues semblaient être encore utilisables, la majorité était des plus abîmée. En même temps cela était sans doute normal.. Et puis, les modes avaient changés, elle allait devoir aller faire une petite journée shopping le lendemain. Ce qui était loin de lui déplaire. Au contraire, cela lui faisait une très bonne raison pour se promener et redécouvrir la ville._

_Une sonnerie retenti dans la maison. Un sourire éclaira son visage. Tyler venait sans doute d'arriver. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier. Un membre de sa famille devait être là et elle ne s'était même pas annoncé. Se précipitant en bas pour se présenter, elle s'avança lentement en reconnaissant la voix du visiteur._

_« Puis-je entrer ? »_

_« Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de laisser un inconnu entrer chez moi. Au revoir Monsieur »_

_« Je ne suis pas un inconnu, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi entrer... »_

_« Monsieur, si vous tenter de me contraindre, vous n'y arriverez pas... »_

_« Caroline ? »_

_Après quelques secondes, la femme qui tenait la porte se tourna pour apercevoir la dite Caroline un peu en retrait. Un petit silence s'installa pendant lequel les deux femmes s'observèrent._

_« Pardonnez-moi de perturber vos retrouvailles mais... Je peux entrer maintenant ? »_

_« Certainement pas ! »_

_Avec une rapidité surprenante pour les non habitués, Caroline claqua la porte au nez de l'individu. Se retournant vers la femme, elle s'excusa de ne pas s'être présenté en arrivant mais qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment réalisé que la maison serait habitée. Faisant ainsi la connaissance de la petite fille de son demi-frère, elles passèrent une grande partie de la nuit à parler._

_De l'autre côté de la rue, émanant d'un buisson, deux yeux jaunes fixaient avec insistance la demeure Forbes..._

_._

_~A suivre~_

_._

N'hésitez pas à laisser des « reviews » pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Tous les avis et remarques sont acceptés ! :D !


	3. Chapitre 2

Pour bien préciser les choses : **Les personnages et le monde de "TVD" appartiennent à leurs auteurs ! Je ne me fais en aucun cas de l'argent dessus ! **Les textes sont cependant issus de mon imagination même si ils reprennent plusieurs détails de la série ! J'écris simplement pour le plaisir !

(J'ai modifié un petit truc ! Les paroles entre « » centrés seront des souvenirs alors que les paroles entre « » alignés à gauche seront des dialogues du présent. Voilà !)

.

**_RETOUR A MYSTIC FALLS_**

**_CHAPITRE II_**

**_._**

_Ouvrant lentement les yeux, Caroline sourit en observant sa chambre. Se réveiller dans son ancien lit lui faisait un bien fou. Il ne manquait qu'une présence auprès d'elle pour que tout lui semble parfait. Se rendant dans la salle de bain, elle se prépara avant de descendre dans la cuisine. Une jeune femme l'y attendait avec une tasse de café et, un peu à l'écart, une tasse de sang venant d'être réchauffée. Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent et Caroline l'a remercia de l'attention. Elle se doutait que cela ne devait pas être des plus plaisant de préparer ce genre de petit déjeuné…_

_« Si tu le souhaite je peux t'accompagner pour ta redécouverte de la ville. Elle a dû changée depuis ton euh… époque ? » _

« _Ce serait avec plaisir ! Je ne voudrais pas me perdre où parler de bâtiment préhistorique pour vous. »_

_Elles rirent toute deux avant de finirent leur repas. Une fois finis, elles sortirent directement de la maison. Afin de visiter et de voir ce que les habitations étaient devenus, elles partirent à pieds._

_Le regard de Caroline parcourait chacune des demeures où ses amis avaient vécu. Elle pouvait sentir la nostalgie monter en elle. Léa l'observait en coin puis finis par lui faire un petit résumé des familles qui étaient toujours présente. Les Guilbert avaient fait reconstruire la maison qui avait brûlé et y vivaient. Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de la vampire en réalisant que Jeremy avait dû avoir une descendance quelques années après leurs départ de la ville. Elle rêvassa un instant, se demandant où pouvait se trouver Elena en ce moment. Elle et Damon s'étaient volatilisés pour l'Europe avant leur première année de fac…_

_L'ancienne maison des Bennet était toujours là, mais à présent il n'y avait plus de membre de cette famille dans la ville. Le visage de la blondinette s'assombrit soudain. Elle se souvient de ce jour où ils avaient tous appris qu'elle avait rejoint sa grand-mère… Jeremy s'était présenté à eux et lorsqu'ils avaient mentionné Bonnie, il n'avait pas réussi à garder sa peine en lui… Nous avions retrouvé une vie normal, mais à quel prix ? Remarquant le regard interrogateur de Léa, elle secoua la tête._

« _Je suis désolée de ne pas être de bonne compagnie… Cette ville est pleine de souvenirs… »_

_La jeune fille se contenta de sourire avant de reprendre ses explications sur la ville. Au vu du nombre d'années qui s'étaient écoulées, Caroline s'attendait à voir de grandes différences mais c'était le contraire. C'était comme-ci elle n'était jamais partit. Le Grill, le collège,… Tout était semblable. Etrangement, mit à part l'informatique qui s'était surdéveloppé, il n'y avait pas tant de différence. Elle avait d'ailleurs remarqué ça durant la décennie qui s'était écoulé, il n'y avait eu que très peu de grand changement ou d'évolution…_

_Passant le reste de la matinée à faire les boutiques, les deux femmes établir une version à donner aux autres si elle devait se présenter à différente personnes de la ville. Elle comptait bien assister au bal pour l'anniversaire des fondateurs alors elles devaient avoir une version commune et tenant la route pour ne pas semer le doute dans l'esprit des habitants. La présence d'un vampire ne devait surtout pas être connue._

_Retournant en direction de leur maison, les bras chargés de paquets, elles entendirent des pleurs d'enfants non loin de leur allée. Caroline se précipita pour voir ce qui se passait._

_Une jeune fille d'une dizaine d'années et aux longs cheveux châtain se tenait la cheville. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues alors qu'elle semblait ressentir une très forte douleur. La vampire s'approcha doucement d'elle pour tenter de lui venir en aide. L'enfant tenta d'expliquer la maladresse qui l'avait conduite à se blesser. Comme pour la consoler, Caroline l'a pris dans ses bras. Sentant la fillette sursauter, elle commença à desserrer son étreinte mais la demoiselle la retient. Léa se dirigea directement à l'intérieur pour chercher de quoi soulager la douleur de l'enfant._

« _As-tu un numéro pour que je puisse prévenir tes parents ? »_

« _Père ne sera pas content s'il l'apprend... Il va être très fâché… »_

_Les larmes recommencèrent à couler le long des joues de l'enfant. Elle n'avait pas le droit de parler aux inconnus ni celui de se promener sans surveillance. _

« _Je ne lui dirais rien alors ! Comment t'appel-tu ? »_

« _Elizabeth… »_

_Caroline sourit en entendant ce prénom._

« _C'est très joli ! »_

« _Oui… C'était celui de la maman de la femme dont mon père est amoureux... »_

« _Le nom de ta grand-mère alors ? »_

« _Non… Père n'a jamais aimé maman… »_

« _C'est terrible… mais… »_

_La vampire se figea soudain alors que le regard azur de l'enfant étaient ancré dans le sien. Ce regard… Elle ferma les yeux, cela ne pouvait être ça… Un hurlement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que quelque chose s'enfonçait dans son avant-bras. Ouvrant les yeux, elle rencontra deux iris jaunes et brillants. Se retrouvant soudain au sol, elle regarda la jeune fille qui semblait avoir retrouvé l'usage de sa cheville._

« _Maintenant tu vas être obligé de lui parler ! Ou de mourir ! __»_

_Dans un battement de cil, la fillette disparue. Léa qui était restée dans l'entrée en voyant la jeune fille mordre Caroline, se précipita vers elle pour l'amener à l'intérieur._

_._

_~A suivre~_

_._

Et voilà ! Maintenant… Place aux réponses :p !

Chupachupss : A ce moment-là, Caroline descend pour saluer le membre de sa famille qui est présent dans la maison. Or, en entendant la voix de celui qui a sonné (le visiteur), elle s'avance plus lentement.

Le premier échange de paroles est entre l'inconnu et le membre de la famille Forbes. Le « Caroline ? » s'adressant à la jeune blonde que le visiteur vient de remarquer.

Le petit passage de texte c'est la réaction du membre de la famille en se rendant compte qu'elle n'est pas toute seule dans la maison et sa découverte de Caroline auprès d'elle.

Puis Caroline ferme la porte au nez à celui qui est venu lui rendre visite Oo ! La vilaine !

J'espère que j'ai pu répondre à ta question ! ^^'

Tous le monde : Merci pour vos Reviews :D ! Je vais tenter de poster à un rythme régulier et faire toujours un peu mieux !


	4. Chapitre 3

Pour bien préciser les choses : Les personnages et le monde de "TVD" appartiennent à leurs auteurs ! Je ne me fais en aucun cas de l'argent dessus ! Les textes sont cependant issu de mon imagination même si ils reprennent plusieurs détails de la série ! J'écris simplement pour le plaisir !

(Rappel : Les paroles entre « » centrés sont des souvenirs alors que les paroles entre « » alignés à gauche sont des dialogues du présent.)

.

**_RETOUR A MYSTIC FALLS_**

**_CHAPITRE III_**

_._

_Un grognement de douleur passa les lèvres de la vampire. Entrouvrant les yeux, elle observa ce qui l'entourait. Elle tenta de remettre ses idées en place. Où était-elle ? Une jeune femme s'avança vers elle pour poser une serviette humide sur son front. Ressentant à nouveau une douleur dans son avant-bras, elle tourna la tête pour voir d'où cela provenait. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Cette marque… Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait sa peau dans un tel état… Une morsure de loup garou…_

_Reposant sa tête contre son oreiller en sentant une petite pression venant de Léa, elle referma les yeux. Pourquoi l'enfant l'avait-elle attaqué comme ça ? Et son regard… durant un instant elle s'était perdue dans ses yeux bleus qui lui avaient rappelé une autre personne… Etait-il possible que ce soit-elle ? Que cette louve était son enfant à Lui ?_

_« Maintenant tu vas être obligé de lui parler ! »_

_Une esquisse de sourire éclaira son visage. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible… Elle était Sa fille… Ce regard assuré… Et cette manière d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait… Etait-il possible qu'Il se soit plein à son enfant lorsqu'elle lui avait claqué la porte au nez le soir précédent ? Non… De mémoire Il avait bien trop d'orgueil pour avouer à quiconque un rejet… Alors comment l'avait-elle sue ?_

_Caroline pencha la tête lorsque Léa quitta sa chambre avec un air inquiet. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire ce qui allait se passer. Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'était le retour de Tyler avant qu'elle ne succombe car elle ne comptait pas faire appel à Lui… pas une fois encore…_

_«…tu peux tout avoir...Tout ce que tu dois faire c'est demander.»_

_La scène se rejoua dans son esprit. Elle savait que le délire s'emparait d'elle. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien les étapes qui suivait la morsure d'un loup-garou même s'il lui semblait que les effets étaient des plus rapide cette fois. Les souvenirs de la nuit de son anniversaire la dérangeaient… Cette nuit où elle l'avait senti vulnérable pour la première fois… Cette nuit où sans en comprendre la raison elle avait commencé à le voir autrement que comme un monstre…_

_Serrant les poings, elle étouffa un cri de rage. Elle ne supportait pas cet état de faiblesse et elle commençait à avoir de plus en plus faim… Elle devait se contrôler… Respirer… Se calmer… Se forçant à fermer les yeux, elle finit par s'assoupir à bout de force…_

_._

_._

_Son regard était fixé sur l'immense œuvre face à lui. Restant à distance, il se contentait de l'observer en silence. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres en comparant le visage qu'il contemplait à celui qu'il avait pu apercevoir que brièvement le soir précédent. Elle n'avait pas changé. Il s'avança d'un pas et approcha, sans la toucher, sa main de la peinture. Parcourant de loin les courbes du dessin, il esquissa un nouveau sourire. Un bruit de pas le sorti de ses pensées._

_« Où étais-tu Elizabeth ? »_

_« Je visitais juste la ville. »_

_Il se tourna lentement vers elle et l'observa quelques minutes. Elle le fixait avec son petit air de défi, comme-ci elle attendait une quelconque remarque. Cette moue, mi- contrariée mi- boudeuse, n'était pas sans lui rappeler sa mère. Sentant comme un « non-dit » dans l'attitude de son enfant, il attendit simplement qu'elle finisse par parler de son propre chef. Liz pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, semblant presque pensive. Puis, sans prévenir, elle tourna les talons._

_« Je suis sûr que tu recevras un appel très bientôt ! »_

_La jeune fille sursauta lorsque en une fraction de seconde son père se retrouva devant elle. Celui-ci la regardait d'un air à la fois mécontent et intrigué. _

_« Qu'as-tu fais ? »_

_« Rien… »_

_« Elizabeth… Qu'as-tu fais ? »_

_Elle se renfrogna sur elle-même, croisant les bras et regardant ailleurs. Klaus l'a fixait, attendant une réponse satisfaisante. Il plissa les yeux, retrouvant une nouvelle fois les mimiques de la louve. Ses yeux s'ouvrir soudain en grand, une lueur de crainte mêlée à la colère s'y reflétant. Connaissant le caractère de sa fille, il craignait le pire tout en espérant que cette fois il se trompait sur ce qu'elle avait pu commettre…_

_._

_~A suivre~_

_._

Analissa : Et oui, Liz est l'enfant de Klaus et Hayley :p ! Etant plutôt anti- « enfant vampire », j'ai quand même trouvé un compromis pour qu'elle puisse servir à ma petite fic ^^ !

Justine : La fillette n'est pas vraiment un appât vue qu'elle agit de sa propre initiative. Comme le montre la fin du chapitre 3, Klaus ne sait même pas ce qu'elle a été faire :x !

LiliHammer56 : Jolie vidéo au passage ) ! Mais là je dévoile que le mystérieux visiteur n'était autre que.. Klaus ! Oh la vilaine Caroline è_é !

Tout le monde : Merci pour vos messages ! Ils me font vraiment plaisir ! Désolé que la confrontation n'est pas encore eu lieu, mais elle arrive à TRES grands pas ! Promis ) !


	5. Chapitre 4

Pour bien préciser les choses : Les personnages et le monde de "TVD" appartiennent à leurs auteurs ! Je ne me fais en aucun cas de l'argent dessus ! Les textes sont cependant issus de mon imagination même si ils reprennent plusieurs détails de la série ! J'écris simplement pour le plaisir !

(Rappel : Les paroles entre « » centrés seront des souvenirs alors que les paroles entre « » alignés à gauche seront des dialogues du présent.)

.

_**RETOUR A MYSTIC FALLS**_

_**CHAPITRE IV**_

_._

_« ...Je suis maléfique et je ne peux pas m'en empêcher... »_

_« ...Non... C'est parce que tu as été blessé... il y a une partie de toi qui est humaine... »_

_« Comment tu peux penser ça ? »_

_« ...Parce que... je me suis surprise à souhaiter que je pourrais pardonner tout le mal que tu as fait... »_

_« Mais tu ne peux pas, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Une douce chaleur l'entourait, faisant s'apaiser la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Elle remua légèrement, ses pensées toujours perdus dans le passé. Chaque instant qu'ils avaient partagé ce jour-là remontait en elle. Ce regard d'incompréhension qu'il avait eu... Sa main s'agrippa nerveusement sur le bras de celui qui était prêt d'elle._

_« Klaus... »_

_Elle sentie la personne qui la prenait sans ses bras se crisper et desserrer son étreinte. Ne comprenant pas, Caroline ouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur Tyler dont le regard était assombri. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle baissa la tête, comprenant que sa dernière pensée n'avait pas seulement résonné dans sa tête._

_« Je vais le chercher... »_

_« Non ! »_

_Caroline s'était relevé rapidement, son visage trahissant la douleur qui la parcourait._

_« Ne fais pas l'enfant ! Tu vas mourir s'il ne te nourrit pas... »_

_La vampire se figea légèrement avant de se rasseoir, tête baissée. Elle ne lâcha pourtant pas le bras de Tyler, finissant par relever la tête, les yeux humides. Il s'approcha d'elle puis s'assit à ses côtés. Calmement, il l'a pris dans ses bras. D'un geste doux, il lui caressa les cheveux. Caroline laissa ses larmes couler librement sur ses joues._

_« Je ne veux pas qu'il m'aide...S'il te plaît Tyler... »_

_« Arrête de dire ça... Je ne vais pas te laisser t'en aller comme ça... »_

_« Je ne veux pas le voir... »_

_« Caroline... Tout va bien se passer, d'accord ? »_

_Il l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux et esquissa un fin sourire sous l'expression désespéré de sa douce. Il savait très bien pourquoi elle refusait de revoir Klaus mais également que cela risquait de lui coûter très cher faire appel à lui... Pourtant il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la voir mourir... Il soupira en pensant aux années qui s'étaient écoulées. _

_Bien qu'elle ne le sache pas, il arrivait souvent à Caroline de parler dans son sommeil. Et c'est comme ça qu'il avait pu comprendre énormément de chose sur elle. Elle l'aimait, il le savait, mais il savait aussi que son cœur ne lui était pas entièrement réservé. La berçant, il pouvait sentir sa peur... Cette peur de revoir celui qui leur avait permis de passer tout ce temps ensemble... Cette peur que les sentiments qu'elle avait enfuie durant ses années de reviennent au grand jour..._

_Desserrant son étreinte, il aida la jeune femme à s'allonger et tout en gardant ses craintes pour lui, il l'a regarda s'endormir. Il continua à la contempler durant un long moment, attendant l'arrivée de la seule personne qui pouvait la soigner…_

_Un tintement résonna dans la demeure et il s'éclipsa pour arriver en bas avant Léa. Lentement, il posa sa main sur la poignée et finis par ouvrir la porte. Sans surprise, il se retrouva face à l'hybride original. Après quelques secondes d'observation silencieuse, Tyler posa son regard sur Léa, qui avait fini par arriver, et lui fit un signe positif de la tête._

_« Vous pouvez entrer… »_

_Plissant légèrement les yeux en passant devant son ancien soldat, Klaus détourna le regard et se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune femme. Etrangement, il sentait des frissons parcourir son échine. Et si elle ne le croyait pas ? Et si c'était trop tard ? Et si elle l'avait complètement effacé de son esprit ? Cette peur incompréhensible le fit se stopper dans l'encadrement de la pièce._

_Allongée dans son lit, les yeux clos, elle semblait déjà perdue… Son teint était plus blanc qu'à son habitude… Il s'avança lentement et détailla son visage qui ne semblait plus rien ressentir. Mais les petites gouttes présentes sur son front trahissaient son état maladif. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit puis passa doucement sa main sur sa joue. Elle était glacial… Il releva son buste pour la placer contre lui et, sans la quitter des yeux, se mordit le poignet pour le porter aux lèvres de la jeune femme._

_Soudain, il sentit une pression sur la morsure et esquissa un sourire. Il était arrivé à temps. Lui caressant les cheveux avec sa main libre, il l'observa se nourrir. Le teint de la vampire reprenait un peu de couleur alors que sa chaleur remontait légèrement. Il sourit de nouveau tout en déposant un baiser sur la tête de Caroline. D'un coup, le corps de la jeune femme sembla se raidir et la pression s'arrêta au niveau de son poignet. _

_« Ne rejette pas son aide… »_

_Dans un même mouvement, les visages de Caroline et de Klaus se tournèrent vers la porte. Tyler se trouvait dans l'encadrement, un faible sourire aux lèvres. La jeune femme relâcha le bras de l'hybride et se retrouva dans un battement de cil, à l'autre bout du lit._

_« Je ne voulais pas… de son aide… »_

_« Je n'allais pas te laisser mourir comme ça ! »_

_« Mais… »_

_« Caroline… s'il te plait… »_

_Klaus les écouta sans rien dire, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait entre les deux. Se relevant tout en remettant sa manche en place, il finit par prendre son petit air habituel._

_« Ce fut un plaisir de venir à ton secours Amour. »_

_L'observant avec son petit sourire en coin, il attendit la réponse piquante de la jeune femme… en vain… Il remarqua alors qu'elle prenait soin de ne pas regarder dans sa direction, gardant la tête baissé vers un coin de sa chambre. Se tournant vers Tyler, il put lire dans ses yeux de la reconnaissance sans qu'ils n'échangent le moindre mot. Après un simple signe de tête vers l'ancien soldat, Klaus quitta la demeure des Forbes, perturbé par le comportement de Caroline..._

_._

_~A suivre~_

_._

Tous Et voilà ! Merci pour vos commentaires et avis :D ! Et désolé de n'avoir posté que maintenant :x !

Lilihammer56 Merci ! J'ai vu la vidéo oui :D ! Pour la fic, j'ai pris du retard ! Mais je vais vite vite aller lire les chapitres que j'ai loupé et la nouvelle aussi ) !

Chupachupss Ce n'est pas Caroline qui a ouvert la porte mais Léa ! Pas contre elle a bien vue Klaus et elle a reconnu sa voix ) !


End file.
